Serena
Serena '(Japanese: 'セレナ Serena) is a recurring character in the anime. She is a Pokémon Trainer from Santalune City and Lewis' main rival in The X & Y Series. History Gladion made his first appearance in A Straight Street to Rivalry! He arrived after Lewis had forced a group of Team Skull Grunts to stop their theft of a boy's Yungoos. Gladion appeared to recognise Lillie, and she him, but he made no acknowledgement to her beyond this. He sent out his Type: Null to battle Lewis and was able to easily defeat him after Aipom's Super Swift failed. Before leaving, he told Lewis that he needed a lot of work as a Trainer. He reappeared during the Battle Royal Tournament, which he entered in order to power up his Type: Null. He managed to reach the finals of the competition, where he battled against Lewis, Mars and the Masked Royal. Eventually, the battle came down to just Type: Null and Aipom, who was able to defeat the Synthetic Pokémon with a powerful Focus Punch, cracking Type: Null's limiter helmet in the process. This act surprised Gladion, who began to take Lewis seriously as a rival from that point onwards. Gladion's next appearance was in Crisis in the Gardens!, where he appeared alongside Guzma, Plumeria and a group of Team Skull Grunts attempting to cause trouble in Malie Gardens. Lillie, upon learning that he was a member of Team Skull, asked him why he would align himself with bad people and reveals him to be her brother. Gladion refused to answer her and later observed the battle between Lewis and Guzma. He seemed to be frustrated at Lewis' loss. Gladion appeared again in A Team Skull Takeover!, where he blocked Lewis' way to Guzma's room and challenged him to a battle once more, wanting Lewis to prove that he was capable of protecting Lillie. Lewis and Aipom were able to defeat Type: Null with Aipom's fully mastered Super Swift, satisfying Gladion, who makes Lewis promise to protect Lillie. Gladion appeared in multiple flashbacks during Aether Tales!, where Lillie recounted her childhood and revealed that her and Gladion's father disappeared through an Ultra Wormhole many years ago. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Mohn is alive and living in Ultra Deep Sea. In Breaking the Limits!, Gladion, having witnessed a member of the Aether Foundation take Lillie and Nebby away in a boat, became furious at Lewis for breaking his promise and angrily battled him. During the battle, Type: Null recognised that Gladion's anger was getting out of hand and managed to destroy its limiter helmet, evolving into Silvally in the process. This caused Gladion to snap out of his fury and end the battle, apologising to Lewis for involving him. The two then agreed to team up and rescue Lillie from Lusamine. Gladion accompanied Lewis to Aether Paradise and helped to defeat the employees loyal to Lusamine as they made their way to his mother's mansion. He then teamed up with Lewis to battle Guzma, but his Type: Null was defeated by Guzma's Mega Pinsir. With Lewis' Aipom managing to defeat both Golisopod and Pinsir, Lewis and Gladion entered Lusamine's mansion and rescued Lillie. However, Lusamine forced Nebby and Lewis' Cosmog to open an Ultra Wormhole in order to find Mohn and vanished with Guzma. Upon returning to Ula'ula Island with Lewis and Lillie, Gladion left to help fight off the Ultra Beasts that had been let into Alola by Lusamine's negligence and continued to do so while Lewis and Lillie were in Ultra Megalopolis. In The Calm After the Storm!, Gladion was reunited with his father and gave Lewis a Lycanium-Z as thanks for helping his family. Gladion then had a battle against Lewis, using his Zoroark against Lycanroc. Zoroark was defeated by Lycanroc's Shattered Stormshards. Gladion then joined the group on their journey to Mount Lanakila and the Alola League. In The Key Stone to Victory!, Gladion accompanied Lewis to the Megaling Forest, where they encountered a giant Key Stone guarded by a wild Venusaur, who had taken issue with Lewis wanting to take a piece of the Key Stone. Gladion and Lewis then battled the Venusaur and managed to subdue it, with Gladion catching it to use in the Alola League. After sending Venusaur back out, Gladion realised that it was holding a Venusaurite. Having gained Venusaur's respect, the Seed Pokémon granted Lewis and Gladion a piece of the Key Stone each, which Olivia cut so that they could fit in the Trainers' Z-Rings. In Leagues Above the Rest!, Gladion entered the Alola League Lanakila Conference and made it to the semi-finals, where he would battled Lewis in Parallel Pathways! ''and ''The Beast Killer Rises! Despite putting up a good fight, Gladion was eventually defeated by Lewis. He continued to watch the battles and was pleased to see his rival defeat Hau and become Alola's first Champion. Character Gladion is shown to be a very reserved individual who shows little emotion, even to his own family. He remains a member of Team Skull in order to become stronger so that he can protect Lillie, although he is ashamed of his involvement with their activities, as seen when he refused to answer Lillie's questions regarding why he is helping Guzma. After losing to Lewis during his infiltration of the Shady House and seeing the despair Team Skull had caused Lillie, Gladion abandoned Team Skull and decided to train on his own, leaving Lewis to take over the protection of Lillie. This shows that despite being rivals, Gladion trusts Lewis enough to complete such an important task. He is shown to lose control of his emotions when Lillie's safety is threatened, as seen in Breaking the Limits!, when he furiously battled Lewis after he failed to stop her being taken away by the Aether Foundation. After working with Lewis to stop Lusamine's plans, Gladion has become more friendly with him and begins to enjoy their battles more, rather than seeing them as a necessity to further his own or others' goals. Pokémon On hand